


The Atlantean Adventure

by KingDamocles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingDamocles/pseuds/KingDamocles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being gone for almost a year Aradia returns from her archaeological survey and attempts to hook Eridan into coming with her on an adventure to find the lost city of Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of a Journey

“What? There is no way you found that.” It had been almost a year since I last saw the girl across the table from me, and seeing her again was definitely stirring up some sort of emotion in me. 9 months and 23 days ago today, not that I was counting. I had said goodbye to her in the airport before her flight to brazil. She was going to do an archeological survey along the atlantic coast. That day I had a single red rose in my back pocket I had been too nervous to give her, and I had managed to mostly put it out of my mind in the 9 months that followed. But now she was back and sitting across from me at my kitchen table. 

“No, its true!” she exclaimed, “I found a map to Atlantis!” She sipped the tea I had made her, every movement she made showing excitement.

“You found a map to the lost city of atlantis… along the coast of brazil?” I asked, one eyebrow raised dubiously.

“Well not a map so much,” she took another sip of tea, “More of a hint, or a treasure map! You know how they have hints and puzzles to find the location, it’s like that.” Her ruby red lips split into the sly smile I remembered so well, “If you don’t believe me you could always come see for yourself you know.” I was taken aback at that, I couldn't just leave my life to go on an adventure to south america could I? I voiced my concerns. “Why not? You don’t have much going on here, no offense, and think getting out could do you some good, there's no air like the air of adventure to get you feeling better!” Looking around my apartment I couldn't really blame her for that comment, while my career as a street magician was incredibly fun, it wasn't exactly lucrative, as evidenced by my extremely sparse furnishings, a kitchen table with two chairs along with a couch summing up everything in the two rooms we were in.

“I guess that might be true, and what could it really hurt?.” I stood up and gathered our empty tea cups, “When would you want to leave? She grinned and reached into her satchel, grabbing two small slips of paper.

“Our flight leaves tomorrow.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The rest of my day was spent in a rush, throwing my clothes and supplies into a travel bag as she watched from the kitchen table, idly chewing on crackers at my kitchen table. “You know, you could help,” I said, digging through a pile of clothes on the floor. 

She curved her lips into another ruby red grin, “Well I could,” she slid another cracker into her mouth and crunched it loudly, “But this is way more entertaining.” I sighed and grumbled something about useless layabouts, to which she let out a bark of laughter.   
About an hour and several snarky exchanges later I had my suitcase and travel bag fully packed and laying on my bed. “It’s about time, I was starting to get bored of sitting around eating your food.” she quipped from my table. “Now lets go out so I can make you pay for my food, I need some dinner and we need to talk about the plan.” She got up and stretched, my eyes wandering for a moment before she continued, “Is that diner still around? The one we used to go to after school that is.”

“Mikes? Oh ya that place is still bustlin as always,” I looked up from double checking my bags one last time, walking over to the table, “And why yes I would love to buy you dinner Ara, thank you for asking.” My voice was dry with sarcasm but she just laughed.

“Thanks Eri, I knew you would come through.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike's Diner was a 90’s style establishment complete with red leather bar stools and a jukebox sitting in the corner. “Welcome to the diner, what’ll you be havin today?” Mike asked, looking up from what he was doing. “Oh hey Eridan! and is that.. Aradia?” He dropped the rag he had been using to wipe the counter and ran out the side of the bar and up to Aradia, wrapping his arms around her in a huge bear hug, “It’s been ages! How did your trip go? What are you doing back here?” 

She hugged him back and then wriggled free of his grasp, “It went pretty well actually, I think I may have made a pretty big find in some ruins outside of Natal.” She smiled at him, “and it’s good to see you again too Mike, I think we’ll both be having our usual.” 

“Alright, a bacon cheeseburger for you and a chicken caesar salad for him then.” 

She looked at me in surprise when he listed my order, “What, you’ve become too good  
for delicious bacon cheesy goodness while I’ve been gone?”

I smiled sheepishly back at her, “Well you know how it is, tastes change over time an such.” The truth was I had never actually liked bacon or cheeseburgers, but back when she had lived here I always got the same thing as her in some sad attempt to impress her. But of course I wasn’t about to tell her that, “If it makes a difference I still get the milkshake.” I smiled at her, “I don’t think I could give that up for the world.” 

If Mike made great food, he made damn near godly milkshakes, the thick creamy chocolaty-ness, was enough to make you question if you had died and gone to heaven without noticing, and that paired with its icy coldness during our burning hot summers was absolutely insane.

I looked over at Aradia as we took our seats at the bar, the leather seats puffing out air as we sat down. “So what do we need to talk about for the trip?” It seemed pretty straightforward to me after all, go down to the ruins she found, have her show me the alleged map to atlantis she found, and then head back. Hopefully in time for the 4th of july celebration that was coming up, people always seemed more interested in magic when it involved explosions and patriotism. 

“Well I need to make sure you know about how dangerous this might be, and how much hard work it will involve. It won’t be a stroll in the park, we’ll be roughing it, possibly living off the land as we search for more clues. No more comfortable beds or indoor plumbing for most of it. I need to know that you’re not going to chicken out have way through Eridan, if you come with me I need to know you’ll be able make it all the way to the end.

I paused, my mouth slightly open and eyes wide, “Wait you think I’m coming for the entire thing? It took you nine months just to find part of a map! How long do you think it would take to find Atlantis itself, if it even exists? Probably years! I have stuff I need to do Aradia, I can’t drop everything for years!” I regretted my outburst almost before I even finished, I could see the hurt in her eyes as I spoke.

“Well I thought you wanted to come with me, it seemed like something you would want to be part of and I wanted some company, I guess I was wrong about it,” Her voice was cold as she moved to stand up.

“Ari wait!” I reached out, wincing at my own stupidity, “Of course I want to go with you… I just have to figure out what to do with everything here first.” She continued glaring at me, “and uh, I would have to pack more first, there's all sorts of things to get in order and then I can go with you!”

Her cold look didn’t change throughout any of my speech, “Well the flight is leaving tomorrow, you can be there or not, I don’t care.” She dropped my ticket onto the table and turned on her heel, striding quickly out the door. 

“Aradia wait!” I shouted, but it was too late, the little bell over the door had already chimed with her exit. I slumped into my seat, head thunking onto the counter. Why did I always have to be such an idiot when it came to her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan steps up and gets ready to leave, as long as Aradia still wants him that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter was already mostly done and I hope you all like it, just don't expect me to keep up this kind of update schedule : p

I sat like that for a few minutes, more than happy to wallow in my self pity. However after just 5 minutes I heard the soft tsh of a styrofoam cup being put down onto the counter. I looked up to see Mike sighing and looking down at me, “I made your shake to go, it seems like you have quite a lot to get done before, he glanced down at the ticket still lying on the counter, 10 am tomorrow. And it's no good to just sit around sipping a shake for half an hour when you need to be getting some affairs in order. 

I tried to hide the fact that I wiped my eyes as I lifted my head off the counter, “But how am I supposed to do that? I don’t know how to just drop everything, I have my apartment, my dog, my job, it's impossible to do in one night.” 

“I don’t know but you better figure something out,” he walked around the counter to be standing next to me, “You already messed this up once Eridan, I don’t want you doing it again like an idiot, and if you are determined not to take this opportunity you aren’t going to squander it here. Get out of my cafe and get to work.” He patted me on the back, “Good luck.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stopped outside as the door shut behind me, looking back before taking a sip of my chocolate milkshake and sighing, not even its chocolaty goodness could cheer me up now. There was no way I could get all the things I needed to done before 10 am tomorrow. At least not on my own, but who said I had to do it on my own? 

I took another sip of my shake and brightened up slightly, pulling out my smartphone and dialing up my friend Karkat. ring ring, ring ring, “What do you want fuckass, I’m busy.” I laughed, knowing perfectly well he was just watching more of the sappy romance movies we loved so much, although probably with Terezi at this time of night. 

“Ya well sorry Kar, I need your help with something, something kinda big actually.”

“How about you clean the god damned self entitlement out of your ears and listen to me, I said I’m busy.” 

“I need you to help me sell my apartment, and take care of my dog Kar.”

“How about you help me by leaving…. Wait what? Why the fuck are you doing that? And you know I hate dogs.” I heard something excited in the background followed by karkat, “No Tez we are NOT getting a dog.”

“Well uh, Aradia came back into town recently, and she wants me to come back with her on the trip she's takin.” At least I hoped she still did that did.

“Wait so Aradia comes back into town for what, 3 days? And you’re suddenly selling your apartment? I almost pity you Eridan. Almost.”

“Oh shut it Kar, I need your help, can you do it or not?” I started walking back towards my beat up old beatle.

“Despite what a monumentally fucking stupid idea this sounds like to me, yes Eridan I will help you, because we are friends and that is what friends do.” There were more excited sounds from the background, “And Terezi really wants your dog.”

“Great, thanks Kar, I’ll be right over.” 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a short drive to Karkats apartment from the cafe, and I drove carefully on the dark roads, the timer in my head no longer quite so panicked now that I had help. I pulled up infront his apartment complex, looking around for an empty spot and pulling into it quickly. Getting out I closed the door wincing slightly as the entire frame rattled as the it slammed shut. I guess that was something I wouldn't have to worry about soon also.

Karkat lived on the top floor of one of the buildings, at the very end of the hallway. So I was panting after going up several flights of stairs and across a few hallways. I knocked on the door and waited patiently before it opened to reveal a short slightly pudgy man in grey jeans and a black sweatshirt. Well man might not be the right word since we were all only in our very early twenties, but it was close enough. “Well don’t just stand there, come in you idiot.” 

“Good to see you again too Kar, glad you missed me.” I said, walking past him into the large living room of his apartment. “You’re flippin apartment looks fancier every time I visit Kar, what's your trick?”

He shut the door behind me before responding, “Well having an actual fucking job helps, Relationship counseling pays the bills better than magic as it turns out, who would have thought.” He walked in behind me and plopped onto his black leather couch. “So let’s get down to this business of your idiotic decisions shall we?” 

“Ouch Kar, you hurt me right here,” I responded, grinning and putting my hand over my heart. “Street magic is a profession of pain you know, I slave away for so little recognition,” I put my forearm across my forehead dramatically, “such is the life of a performer.” Walking over to his fridge I pulled out two beers before vaulting over the back of his couch to sit next to him and pass one over. “And stop makin fun of my decisions Kar, this is important to me, you of all people should know that.” 

“No I of all people should know what a fucking stupid idea this is, as a professional I would tell you that you should never drop everything to go on a trip with someone you were to afraid to give a flower a year ago, but as your friend I know you would completely ignore me. So I’m stuck with just trying to help you out.” He cracked open his beer and took a hearty swig before continuing, “So what is it you need me to do?”

I grinned at him and took a sip of my own beer, “Well a few things actually, I’m going to tell my landlord you now own my apartment, you can do whatever you want with it, although I feel likes that's probably goin to be cancelin the lease and returnin it.” Karkat made a minor sound of affirmation as he took another sip, “And of course I need someone to take care of Ahab, there's no way I could give him to a shelter and I figured Tez would love to take care of him.”

“Of course she would but what about me? I fucking hate dogs.” he groaned.

“Oh shut it Kar, we all know you don’t hate dogs, you just don’t like that they can make you feeling anything besides seething rage, everyone likes dogs.” 

“It’s true, Karkat just hates feeling love towards the cute little guys,” A nasally voice said, followed by Terezi walking into the room from the hall. “But I’ll get through to him eventually, We’d love to take care of your fuzzy buddy.” Karkat groaned again but didn't argue with her, “Besides I could use some company, Karkats always gone for work and your dog is so cute I could just eat him him!”

I laughed, “Thanks Tezi, Although I think I would prefer if my dog remained un-eaten when I get back, I’m a bit attached to him you know.” I finished off my beer and stood up, “Well thats pretty much it then, I’ll leave the paperwork for my apartment here and stop by with Ahab later,” 

“What you can’t leave yet, I haven't even gotten to start drinking!” Terezi whined, stealing Karkats beer and taking a sip.

“Considering what happened last time it might be a good thing I’m not here when you start getting drunk,” I grinned, “And besides, even though I do want to stay I’m in a bit of a time crunch right now.”

“Uhg whaaaat, you just gave away literally everything you own, what else could you possibly need to do?” 

I shrugged, “I’ve got a lot of packing to do.”


	3. The Start of an Adventure (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schools getting out pretty soon so I've decided to try and set a rough update schedule to keep me on track, with luck I'll be updating on Tuesdays and Fridays, I hope you all enjoy!

By the time I got back to my (well technically Karkats) apartment it was nearly ten pm and my landlord was already asleep so I would have to tell him about the switch tomorrow. For now I just ran up to my room and started going through all my drawers and cabinets, pulling out everything I could possibly need on a long journey and throwing it onto the bed, a couple toothbrushes, my hair comb, my bottle of hair gel, and several packs of cards along with my magic kit were and most of the things from my house.

I shoved all of it into my suitcase, grunting slightly as I pushed hard to close it, the zipper visibly straining to hold it closed. Sighing I looked around my now empty apartment, all the furniture looking forlorn without its usual coating of various junk and miscellaneous items.

With my bags fully packed I glanced at the clock, 12:10 am. I groaned and headed for my bedroom, taking out my phone and setting an alarm as I did so. I was going to have to wake up early tomorrow and it would not be good if I slept in. Falling into bed I looked up at the ceiling, trying and failing to clear my mind as thoughts of Aradia's reaction to me arriving at the airport would be.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it turns out I didn't have to wait long, for it seemed like as soon as I closed my eyes to fall asleep my alarm was going off next to me. Grumbling something about piece of shit technology I rolled over and smacked my phone, turning off the alarm before pushing myself out of bed, bleary eyed and tired.  
I nearly fell twice while making my way to the shower, stepping over piles of junk that weren't there anymore so by the time I got to the bathroom I was even grumpier than waking up, slamming the door behind me and spun the knobs on the shower to full hot. I stepped in as soon as it started steaming, the water almost instantly making my pale skin a light scarlet colour wherever it touched and my black and purple hair slick close to my head.  
I sat like that for several minutes, my head back, enjoying the feeling of hot water running across my bare skin before getting down to business. I soaped up my body and hair quickly, rinsing them out just as fast before hopping out of the shower. No conditioning today, as important as I felt my hair was getting to the airport on time was more important.  
With my shower done I quickly toweled off, dropping it on the floor to run over to my bedroom where I pulled on a pair of briefs and some jeans, my white button up and tan vest coming on last.  
That done I went out to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat, tossing ahab his breakfast to where he was napping in the corner. He was getting into his later years, and tended to nap a lot more than he did anything else these days. “Time to get up boy, you’re goin to stay at Terezi’s house for a while ok?” At the mention of Terezis name he lumbered to his feet and scarfed down his breakfast before trodding over to me, his tail wagging.  
I laughed, “I always knew you liked her more than me, if you’re ready to go I am.” I grabbed my two bags and loaded them into the trunk, Ahab jumping into the passenger seat as I started up my car. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dropping off Ahab at Karkats house, Terezi was ecstatic to see him, I continued my drive to the airport, pulling up outside the terminal at nine thirty.  
I parked my car before walking in, one bag slung over my shoulder and the other rolling behind me as I looked around for Aradia. It was a crowded terminal with many people but I still managed to find her rather quickly, her bright red jacket was a easy thing to spot.  
Struggling through the busy crowd I bumped and jostled my way over to her, apologizing every which way as I moved through the crowd. “Hey Aradia!” I shouted once I was close enough. Awkwardly stumbling out of the crowd in front of her.  
“Oh hey Eridan,” she responded, her voice cold, “I see you decided to actually show up,” she turned away, backpack hanging from her shoulder.  
“Well ya of course,” I walked around to be in front of her again, “What kind of guy would I be if I just turned down an invitation for a south american vacation?” I forced out a laugh, “Besides I couldn’t let you go alone, it’s always safer to go in pairs.” I shrugged, trying to act nonchalant.  
Aradia looked up at me and sighed, “Alright fine, we’ll go together, but I’m still mad at you.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of our time in the airport was pretty straightforward, going through security, waiting by our gate in awkward silence, and then finally boarding the plane. It was a pretty smooth boarding, just a small argument about which of us got the window seat, which of course ended up with her in it and me in the aisle seat, the middle seat between us empty. I didn’t really mind though, it meant she was happier, and I was distracted thing about the great adventure that was yet to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry about missing the Thursday update but with the combination of celebrating the end of the school year and Witcher 3 I didn't get around to writing until yesterday, be that as it may I hope you enjoy what I did make!

The rest of the flight was spent with me trying to get Aradia to warm up to me again, and as that turned out all that took was a lot of me trying to start conversation and one time of giving her my bag of peanuts when the lunch came around. By the time the 11 our flight was over we were both ready to team up just to get off the plane, and we were both excited for the adventure.  
Stepping off the plane was a surreal experience for me, it was my first time ever leaving the country and even just in the airport everything was different. I gazed around in wonder, and I’m sure I would have continued standing there slack jawed if it wasn’t for Aradia pulling on my arm, “Come on Eridan we have to go get our bags!”   
“Oh uh, right got it.” I followed after her as she ran off across the airport, it would not be good if I got seperated from her, it was my first time in this country and I didn’t even speak the language.  
After a short walk, much shorter than in any airport in the U.S. we managed to both grab our bags relatively quickly and head onto the street. Stepping outside I was again struck by how different this country could be while still being so similar. The city outside had big skyscrapers, just like my city back in the states and the roads were still bustling with cars.. but it all just seemed so foreign, which thinking about it, would probably be because it was.  
Once again I was shaken from my thoughts by Aradia pulling my arm and looking annoyed, “Come on Eridan, I got us a hotel a few blocks from here, and I want to go to bed!”   
I shook my head and started following after her, my long legs easily keeping up with her rapid pace. “Come on Ara, its my first time anywhere but home, how about you give me a culture shock break.” She just shook her head and continued quickly walking down the street, my gaze wandering everywhere, trying to drink up all the sites as I kept up with her.   
“Alright here we are.” She said, coming to a sudden halt in front of me. I looked at where she was pointing, a ramshackle building that seemed to be stuffed into the alleyway between two other buildings.  
“This is it?” I asked, following her hesitantly as she walked towards the building.  
“Don’t even start complaining Eridan, we’re only staying here one night and I didn’t see you offering to pay.” The door creaked loudly as she pushed it open, the man behind the counter looking up from his book and saying something in spanish. Aradia responded in kind and they had a fast rapid fire conversation before he nodded and handed her a key. “Come on, let's get to bed Eridan, we’re on the second floor.”  
I sighed and grabbed our bags again, following her up a set of stairs and through a door into our rundown room. “Well it’s not as bad as it could be.” I muttered, dropping our bags on the floor. “Although it looks like I’m sleepin on the floor. We only have one bed.” I groaned and grabbed a blanket out of the closet, throwing it on the floor for me to lay on.  
“What do you think I am Eri a sadist? You can share the bed with me,” She threw the blanket back into the closet and grinned at me, “I promise not to bite.”  
“Oh well I suppose I could,” I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, “I mean if it's not trouble for you.” I pulled off my jacket and flopped into the bed, “I’ll just stay on my side then.” I curled up facing the edge of the bed, trying to be sure to give her enough space.  
I heard what might have been a sigh from behind me before Aradia responded, “Alright Eri, goodnight.” She hit the light switch and pitched the room into darkness before sliding into bed behind me. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as another note I wish there was some sort of function to see who has viewed each chapter, I'd love to be able to know who was still interested.


	5. Icy Treats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you probably noticed I've fallen off the schedule significantly. First of all I apologize for that, however trying to make a schedule is just not working out for me so in future the updates will be unscheduled, once again, sorry about that.

I woke up late the next morning, blinking the sleep from my eyes with bright light shining in through the cracks in the curtain. I moved to get up only to get jerked to a stop, my arm was caught under something? I spit out a mouthful of black hair and rubbed my eyes, wait black hair.. I froze and looked down. Apparently I had cuddled up to her in the night, because my arm was now stuck under her, and my face had been against the back of her head. Wincing I carefully pulled my arm out from under her, trying to free myself before she woke up.  
“Good morning Eridan, I was waiting for you to wake up,” She said as soon as I was free, “I didn’t want to disturb your slumber, you seemed so comfortable after all.”  
“Oh ah, sorry about that Ara, I’ll put up a pillow wall to keep me on my side of the be next time.” I rubbed my eyes, looking away from her.  
She laughed, “It’s fine Eridan, I really didn’t mind.” Getting out of bed she continued talking, “Besides we have a boat to catch, no time for you to turn red with embarrassment.”  
“What are you talking about?” I asked, turning away from you and rubbing my face. “It was just red from sleeping, doesn't yours get red when you sleep?”  
She laughed again, “Whatever you want to say Eri, but get your stuff together. We need to hit the road before our boat leaves.” She looked over at me after sliding her pack on, “unless you want to walk a hundred miles.”  
“Well I would… but no.” I responded, quickly pulling on my pack and dashing across across the room to hold the door open for you. “Ladies first.”  
She rolled her eyes and strode past me, smacking me with her pack as she passed. “It just a short walk to the docks, let’s get going.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it turns out when Aradia says ‘short walk’ she means 2 miles in the hot brazilian sun, we stopped half way there to get some tacos and shaved ice from a stand but it was still a hell of a walk. We arrived about an hour later, sweat pouring from my brow. “Uhg, this is ruinin my hair Ara, I’ll have to regel it on the boat and that's such a pain.” I sighed, wiping my forehead on my shoulder. “Why couldn’t we have walked earlier in the mornin?”  
“Oh my god Eridan, your hair is fine, and we could have left in the morning if you hadn't decided to sleep in with me as your pillow.”  
That shut me up quickly, I was still pretty damn embarrassed, “Fine then, I still have to fix my hair though.” We had reached the docks by that point, and I could at least be thankful for the cool breeze blowing in from the open sea.  
Aradia led down the boardwalk for a few more meters before stopping in front of a beat up old fishing boat. “Heres our ride.” She exclaimed, grinning at me as I eyed the boat.  
“Well it looks seaworthy enough, as long as it takes us where we need to go I won’t complain.” I shrugged, “It should be pretty fun actually.”  
“What no complaints from Mr. Ampora this time?” She teased, raising her eyebrows at me, “Thats a new one.”  
“Hey Ara, boats are boats. Why would you need a luxury yacht when you should just be enjoying the ocean anyway. But anyway can we board? I don’t see the captain anywhere, you’re usually supposed to ask permission before go on their ship.”  
“Hmm good point.” She responded, cupping her hands around her mouth, “Mr. Hurtado are you there?” she shouted, waiting a minute in silence before turning back to me. “Looks like he’s not here, might as well just drop off our bags.” She turned away and jumped up onto the ship, teetering a bit on the edge before pushing herself the rest of the way on. Turning around she offered out a hand, “Here toss me your bags, no point on us both boarding.” I threw them up and she staggered as she caught them, “Oh my god Eridan what is in these bags, they're so heavy!”  
I shrugged, “I don’t know, just a few essentials from my apartment, nothing major.  
She rolled her eyes and slung the bag over her shoulder, “We’ll discuss what ‘essential’ means later, for now wait there.” I looked around as she disappeared onto the ship, besides the blazing sun it was actually quite a nice place that we had ended up at. I could feel the cool ocean breeze on my face, farther down the coast there was a beautiful white sand beach that I could see, and just on shore there was a whole assortment of street vendors peddling their wares. I grimaced and fanned my shirt, the heat really did make it difficult to enjoy everything else though.  
A few minutes later Aradia returned to the dock, hopping carefully off of the ship and stumbling into me as she landed, my arms wrapping around her to steady her before quickly pulling back, “Ah, sorry about that.” I said, quickly looking away, “So what now? And when do we leave?”  
She rolled her eyes, “We’re scheduled to leave in an hour, and the captain is passed out in his cabin so searching for him is off the list of things to do,” She shrugged, “I guess we just have to enjoy the country.”  
“Oh no what a task,” I responded laughing, “Whatever shall we do?”  
“Well first things first, we have to find some shaved ice to fight this heat.” She started off down the dock back towards the vendors with me following close behind.  
“Definitely sounds good to me,” I said, wiping sweat from my brow, “Do you know where any is?”  
“Well last time I passed through here there was a great place just past the bay.” We reached the shore and took a right, making our way through the street crowded with goods peddlers and pedestrians, “It should only take us a couple minutes to get there.”  
“Alright sounds good,” I had to shout to be heard above the raucous crowd around us. I thought for a moment before continuing, “We should probably hold hands so we don’t get separated in the crowd,” I held out my hand as she looked back.  
“I suppose you’re right, wouldn't want poor lil Eri to get lost would we?” She responded with a slight grin on her face before taking my hand. Hers was soft but strong, fingers slightly rounder than mine intertwining perfectly with my own long digits.  
“Here we are.” She said, releasing my fingers after what seemed like a disappointingly short time. We had come to stop in front of a stall with a brightly coloured sign, smiling fruit looking down at me from above.  
Aradia had a quick discussion with the woman behind the stall before laughing and handing over a few reals and receiving two cups of shaved ice, one red and the other purple. “Here you go, one grape for you, and a cherry for me as usual.” She handed me mine and stuck a spoon in her own, “Now we need to find somewhere to sit.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We sat in the shade of a building for almost an hour, talking and catching up with what had been going on in eachothers lives. I explained how my career had been going and showed her a few new card tricks I had learned while she was away, and she regaled me with stories of her many exploits in South America.  
She was in the middle of a story involving a group of monkeys stealing her gear when a sudden sound jerked us both back to the present. She looked down and sighed, taking the phone out of her pocket and turning off the alarm that just went off. “Looks like it’s time for us to get back to the ship, don’t want to get left behind.”  
I nodded in agreement and stood up, offering my hand to pull her up, a smalls smile emerging as she took it and got up, not letting go once we were both standing. She smiled at me before starting away, “Well lets go then Eri.” I followed her weaving path through the crowd and down the dock, hopping onto the boat after her. We spent the rest of the day below decks hearing the small crew work above us and playing cards until night fell, when we both fell asleep next to each other on a pile of netting.


End file.
